Level 5
Level 5 is the sixth level of the Backrooms and often considered the smallest. It is generally regarded as oneof the more safe levels although it is still very easy to get lost or go insane in. The only creatures here are deathmoths, which aren't extremely dangerous, so sanity is a priority to surviving this floor. It's one of the most cluttered floors, with Art Deco furniture being quite commonplace. It is also most likely the oldest floor, coated in a thick layer of cobwebs and dust. This floor is filled with swarms of deathmoths, as this floor is their central hive. Many people report seeing a mysterious beast with a squid’s head and a human body on this floor, although it seems to only pray on mentally unstable people. People who turn on Google Maps have noticed their location is strangely marked as “Hollywood, California” on this floor. Description Level 5 appears as an abandoned hotel from the early 20th century. There are reports of two different areas: The Hotel and The Boiler. "The Hotel" is the safer of the two areas, it's comprised of a series of large rooms and vaulted corridors. Most of the rooms are relatively empty, with occasional 1920's era furnishings and details. Most of the halls are covered in ornate wallpaper that seems to have faces or stare as you walk by. The floor is dark wood or burnt red tile, usually with exotic carpets placed on top. The large banquet rooms and lobbies have plaster walls, which occasionally peels to reveal dingy bricks. There are a number of early 20th century elevators scattered across the area. They are different from most Backrooms elevators as they have elegant dark wood frames and wood panel interiors. The floor indicator above the elevators goes from 1-13. Attempting to use these elevators will result in death. The main hub of this area is the Beverly Room, often referred to as "The Eternal Ballroom". The gargantuan room has two doors on the west wall and two doors on the east wall, each leads to a different area of either the hotel or the boiler. It only contains a small Art Deco table in the center, illuminated by a large chandelier. On the table is an unfinished game of Mahjong. All the entrances are marked with a small copper sign reading, "The Beverly Room", as one might see in a hotel banquet hall. The second area, known simply as "The Boiler" is a series of large cobwebbed hallways with high ceilings and stained plaster or concrete walls. This area contains a number of barred off areas with large pieces of machinery. The long corridors are hot and dry and the scent of smoke fills the air. Pipes and exhaust valves from the early 20th-century line some of the walls, shooting outbursts of steam. Some of the larger rooms have Roaring 20's era furnishings and details. Many have reported the sounds of whispers from the large face-like boilers. There are currently three reported early 20th century elevators within the boiler and it is advised to avoid them at all costs. As with all levels, there is a constant buzz of iridescent whenever traversing this level. People have also reported the sounds of faint big swing jazz music and distant party chatter. This level is infamous for its mysterious whispering and unseen presences. People report something whispering incoherently behind them, or tapping their shoulder when they're alone. That, along with the stares of the face-like wallpaper and 1920s era machinery can cause a major loss of sanity, which is why one will need water to survive in this level. Luckily, it can be found from leaks in the ceiling on this level. Those who have gone insane here speak of a mysterious beast known as The Beast On Level 5, a tall scaly humanoid wearing a suit and tie. It has been described as having a humanoid body with the head of a cephalopod, with tentacles around its mouth. People have claimed it has camouflage abilities, and they say its glowing eyes staring at them from the wallpaper occasionally. It is unknown if this Beast is real or a hallucination, as it doesn't resemble any of the other entities seen on level 5, and has only been reported by those with questionable sanity, although reports of it all have very similar descriptions Colonies There is one colony set up in the large “lobby” of the hotel section. They call themselves, “The Originals” And are comprised of a number of people trapped in the backrooms from between about 1300 and 1940. They are suspicious of anyone from later or earlier time periods and keep to themselves. They are willing to trade goods with passersby but are reluctant to trade with other major colonies. The majority of people in this colony were trapped in the Backrooms after the 1906 San Francisco Earth Quake and the 1912 sinking of the Titanic. Notable members include Amelia Earhart, Dorothy Arnold, John Jacob Astor IV, and Capt. Edward Smith. Trivia * A popular theory is that this Level was an actual Hotel that No-Clipped out of existence and was instantly forgotten. * This is the level that has had the most changes. It began as a dark Redwood forest then a part of the London Underground subway system. It would then become a dark wooden cathedral, a Nordic Stave cathedral, a Victorian Mansion, and the Winchester Mystery House. It eventually became a 1920s/1930s hotel. * This Level was created and developed by u/13CraftyFox in early 2019.